monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Eisul
Eisul is the strongest member and thus the commander of the Sulien civilization. Suliens are beasts made of parts of other living things that sort of froze into a block which is controlled by a parasite living on their inside. This rare build makes Suliens very unpredictable. Role: Tank/Denier __TOC__ Overview Eisul is the main monster, together with Nitroblaster, for the Thaw of the Dead Maze (August 19th). He is a Water tank that can control the enemies with Possession and Total Blind. He can also protect allies from Possession and increase their Precision. He is not just a tank, but also a hybrid between a Mega Taunt Tank and a Denier, and absolutely deserves OP rank. Pros: *Pretty good stats for a tank *Insanely good trait *Low stamina costs *Tons of status effects moves, such as Nightmares, Possession, Stamina leak, etc. *Special guarantees killing one enemy + 50% self heal Cons: *You need to rank it up to get his best possible trait *High cooldowns on most moves *4-Slot Syndrome (too many good moves to choose from) Recommended Moveset The Ice Age *Decoy (Mega Taunt + 50% Damage Mirror, 30s, 3 CD) *The Puppet Master (50 Special dmg + Mega Possession + Total Blind, 32s, 3 CD) *Body Snatcher / Dark Breed (Snatcher for Single Possession + AoE Blind, 25s, 2 CD) / (Breed for AoE 30 Water dmg + Curse, 25s, 2 CD) *Dream Catcher / He Came From Beyond Space (Catcher for AoE 40 Water dmg + Nightmares + Stamina Leak, 30s, 2 CD) / (Space for AoE 40 Water dmg + Team Possession Immunity, 25s, 0 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Life, 1 Team Speed; 1 Life, 2 Team Speed, 3 Team Speed Counters *Since a Rank 3 Eisul applies Mega Taunt to itself at the start of the battle, it's best to remove Mega Taunt via PER so that you aren’t stuck fighting only him; you can use this tactic with a PER user like Makugan and Wyrmlad. *Any monster with access to Trait Disabling such as Madam Fusion, Ingenica, Wasper, and Itzanami can disable Eisul's trait so that any single target attacks can land on other enemies. * Since Eisul is a Water monster and weak to Thunder, hard-hitting Thunder monsters like Olnir, Toshiro, and the Faraday variants can do well against him. Pair them up with a PER user and Eisul won't stand a chance. *Due to his generally high cooldowns, any CDA user such as Storm Beard (which is also a Thunder monster) and Mountezuma can deny and keep him out of battle. *Monsters with Pierce such as Nitroblaster and Zunobia can ignore his Taunt (and Mega Taunt if he is at Rank 3) and deal with the other enemies first, who are usually more dangerous than him. Nitroblaster has also Water Protection trait. *Ugluk can apply Taunt Hater to himself, which allows him to deal extra damage to monsters with Taunt or Mega Taunt. Category:Water monsters Category:Taunt Category:Freeze Immunity Category:Causes Mega Taunt Category:Evolving trait Category:Families book Category:Undead book Category:Weodmonath book Category:Winter Book Category:Denier Category:Cause Total Blind Category:Cause Blind Category:Tank Category:Causes Stamina Leak